Spell Changes
Spellcasting on Thessir uses the Mana system. This is much different from traditional NWN, and should be noted by all those looking to play spell casting classes. Caster Levels Most spells scale with Caster Levels. Some things to keep in mind: * "Per Level" or "/ Level" refers to how many Caster Levels the character has. * Caster level is calculated by how many levels the character has in the class that casts the spell, not how many levels they have overall, in either total Character Level, or combined casting class levels. * Red Dragon Disciples and Pale Masters get +0.5 caster levels each level for arcane spells, rounded up (spells cast by Bards, Wizards and Sorcerers), which adds with existing arcane caster levels. 'Duration' Spell durations have been altered across the board because of the Mana system. This is to make each cast valuable and balance-oriented. Given sufficient mana, spells may be reapplied once they expire. * All summon spells, including Summoner Cages are 5 rounds + 1 round/level. * Some long-term buffs previously lasting 24 hours, and 1 hour/level have been changed to 1 turn/level. Cantrips To preserve their usefulness at every level, and to increase spell variety cantrips for every class have been changed accordingly. Acid Splash: Added a reflex save. Deals 1d3 + Caster Level in damage and reduces Armor AC by 1 for 2 rounds. Daze: There is no longer a Hit Die maximum for Daze. Target is dazed for 2 rounds. Electric Jolt: Added fortitude save, and uncapped damage. Deals 1d3 + Caster Level in damage. On a successful save, the damage is halved, and on a failed save, the target receives a -1 penalty to AB for 2 rounds. Flare: Instead of -1 AB, now applies a 10% miss chance on a failed fortitude save. The duration is 2 rounds. Ray of Frost: Added a touch attack. Spell now deals 1d4 + Caster Level in damage. Resistance: Uncapped duration. Lasts 1 turn/level. Virtue: Adds +1 Temporary HP per Cleric/Druid level. Two new cantrips have been added. Mage Hand, and Open/Close. Mage Hand is most often used to grab items from a distance, and has a limit of 5 pounds, but may have other uses as well in the game world. Open/Close does as it says, closing or opening an unlocked door from afar. It cannot open locked doors. Ability Score Boosts The six basic ability score boosting spells have been modified, and are no longer variable. Bull's Strength, Cat's Grace, Endurance, Fox's Cunning, Owl's Wisdom, and Eagle's Splendor now each provide a bonus of 2 to their respective ability scores. Empowered versions of these spells provide 4 bonus points, instead of 3 (150%), and Maximized versions provide a bonus of 6. Other ability score boosting spells, such as Owl's Insight, Aura of Glory, Blood Frenzy, Aura of Vitality and Awaken, remain untouched in terms of their numerical bonuses. Potions/Scrolls/Wands, and any other forms of bound spells also reflect these basic changes, as they all key off the same effect as the spell. List of Spells * Animate Dead: Can now be cast on humanoid corpses to reanimate them. NPC corpses are reanimated for 1 turn/level, and PC corpses are reanimated for 1 round/level. All corpses are destroyed after the duration is up. When cast on the ground, it will summon the normal undead. * Banishment: A failed will save will de-summon summoned associates. When used on an outsider, elemental, or fey, a hit die check is taken into account. If the caster is at least half their level, the target is automatically banished. Keep in mind, banished targets do not drop loot nor grant XP. * Bigby's Clenched Fist: Automatically grapples to the target, but there is a fort save on each strike to prevent the stun. * Bigby's Crushing Hand: Basically a stronger version of Grasping Hand. Reflex save to grasp, and takes damage every round. * Bigby's Forceful Hand: Strength check vs the target at +14 difficulty. * Bigby's Grasping Hand: Reflex check to avoid the grasp. * Bigby's Interposing Hand: No save at all. The penalty is capped at -4 AB. * Blackstaff: Grants +5 Enhancement Bonus and on hit breach. * Blade Thirst: Grants a racial enhancement bonus to the ranger's weapon versus their Favored Enemies. Can only be used on the caster. Starting at level 15, the spell also grants Keen. This bonus is based on how many ranger levels they have. +1 / 4 Ranger Levels. Caps at +5. * Body of True Flame: 100% fire immunity, paralysis immunity, 50% movement speed bonus, and a damage shield, 1d6/+1 damage per caster level. Lasts 1 round / 2 levels * Call Lightning: Deals double damage when it is raining. Cannot be cast indoors. * Disrobe: Disrobe works a bit differently now, in that it has two saves. NPCs are only visually stripped, so their armor does not bug out and remove masses of creature properties. However, for PCs, a failed reflex save allows another Will save. Failing the Will save strips their armor completely and all its properties, while a successful one only strips it visually. * Divine Might/Shield: Capped at +1 bonus for every level in the divine class you used it with. So, level 4 Blackguard would get only +4 damage or AC per cast. Likewise, limitations have been placed on these to prevent good blackguards from casting them, as well as non-lawful paladins. * Feeblemind: Feeblemind devastates any caster it strikes, dealing 1d4 points of damage for every 4 caster levels to their intelligence and wisdom. In addition, a -10 Concentration penalty is applied and they gain 30% spell failure. * Flesh To Stone: The duration varies based on the targets. Constructs, elementals, incorporeal targets, oozes, and undead who are immune to critical hits (such as skeletons) are immune completely. Players are only petrified for 1 round / level, and anything above level 20 breaks free after 2 rounds and cannot be re-petrified. Everything else is petrified PERMANENTLY. * Greater Magic Weapon: Grants a +1 Attack bonus per 5 caster levels (maximum of +3) and +1 magic damage bonus per 5 caster levels (maximum of +3). Lasts 5 rounds / level. * Greater Restoration: Cures all negative status effects. It also heals you over a period of time, up to a maximum of 150 Hit points. * Greater Stoneskin: Grants 10/+5 damage reduction. It ends after absorbing 5 damage per caster level, to a maximum of 100 damage. * Harm: As per PNP, Harm only deals 10 points per caster level. This is capped at 150 (level 15). Level 10 palemasters take half damage. Fortitude Save for half damage. * Haste: No longer allows two spells to be cast each round. All other bonuses apply. * Heal: As per PNP, Heal only does 10 points per caster level. This is capped at 150 (level 15). If the target is a 10th level Pale Master, they are healed for half the amount. * Hold Spells: For Hold Monster/Animal/Person, the target automatically re-rolls their will save each round for a chance to break free of the spell. * Horrid Wilting: Changed to negative damage instead of magical. * Identify: Does not grant a lore bonus for the player. Instead, you cast it on the unidentified item. If you beat a check versus the item's value in gold, you identify the item. Your part of the check is your Caster Level x 100, and then this is multiplied by your lore. So a level 20 caster with 20 Lore can identify an item that is up to 40,000 gold in value. Legend Lore and other forms of Lore bonuses augment this. * Implosion: Now has two saves. One for reflex, one for fortitude. Successful reflex negates all damage. Failed reflex but successful fortitude save means you take half your maximum HP in damage. Fail both, and you die. * Improved Invisibility: Improved Invisibility will no longer fall off in combat. Changed from turn/level to 2 rounds/level. * Isaac's Greater Missile Storm: Capped at 10 missiles for 2d6 damage each. * Isaac's Lesser Missile Storm: Capped at 5 missiles for 2d6 damage each. * Keen Edge: Lasts 5 rounds / level as with Magic Weapon and Greater Magic Weapon. * Lesser Spell Breach / Greater Spell Breach / Mordenkainen's Disjunction: The number of spells that are be breached has been halved. * Magic Weapon: Grants a +1 Attack bonus and +1 Magic damage bonus. Lasts 5 rounds / level. * Mass Camouflage: No longer stacks with Camouflage. * Mass Heal: Mass Heal heals for the same as Heal. * Nature's Balance: Breaches 2 spells from all enemies in the area of effect. * Negative Energy Burst: The Strength penalty is capped at -4. * Negative Energy Ray: Added a touch attack. To counterbalance the spell, the will save only prevents a level drain effect. * Phantasmal Killer: Those who fail the will save but succeed in the fortitude save are feared in addition to the damage dealt. * Poison: Poison-based spells now apply damage-over-time instead of Ability Score damage. * Premonition: Premonition's duration has been shortened to 1 round per 2 caster levels. Instead of Damage Reduction, it now applies 50% concealment and Sneak Attack immunity. * Protection from Alignment / Magic Circle Versus Alignment: Do not stack with each other anymore. You must pick one alignment to protect from. Additionally, this spell only protects against Curses and Fear now, not mind spells. * Protection from Elements: Changed to 1 hour / caster level. * Scintillating Sphere: Deals 1d4 damage / 2 caster levels, capped at 8d4. Failing a fortitude save, the targets in the area of effect will be stunned. * Searing Light: Searing Light goes through targets now, similar to Lightning Bolt. A creature struck by this spell suffers 1d6 points of damage per 2 caster levels (maximum 10d6). Undead creatures suffer 1d8 points of damage per 2 caster levels (maximum 10d8), and undead creatures particularly vulnerable to sunlight, such as vampires, suffer 1d10 points of damage per 2 caster levels (maximum 10d10). Constructs and inanimate objects suffer only 1d3 points of damage per 2 caster levels (maximum 10d3). * Shadow Shield: Doesn't make you immune to Necromancy anymore, just Death Effects and Negative Level. Changed to 75% negative energy immunity. * Shield of Faith: Grants 50% miss chance versus ranged attacks and +4 deflection AC. If the user has Spell Focus in Abjuration, they are also immune to Isaac's Lesser Missile Storm. Greater Spell Focus grants immunity to Isaac's Greater Missile Storm. Now rounds/level instead of turns/level. * Shield: Grants 70% miss chance versus ranged attacks, and 15% versus melee instead of AC. If the user has Greater Spell Focus in Abjuration, makes immune to Lesser and Greater missile storms as well. Lasts 1 round/level. * Sleep: Hit Die cap removed. * Stoneskin: Grants 5/+3 damage reduction. It ends after absorbing 5 damage per caster level, to a maximum of 50 damage. * Storm of Vengeance: Storm of Vengeance has a 60 second cool down, which prevents stacking. * Summon Shadow: If the target is of Good Alignment, this spell will shift their alignment 5 points towards Evil per cast. * Sunbeam: Darkness grants immunity to this spell. * Tenser's Transformation: The caster gains a +1 attack bonus for every 2 caster levels, +4 natural AC bonus, 20 Strength, 20 Dexterity, 20 Constitution, +5 to fortitude saving throws, and +1d6 additional hit points per caster level. Cannot cast while transformed. * Timestop: Freezes all targets in the current area for 9 seconds. Has a cooldown of 2 minutes. * True Seeing: Lasts 1 round / 2 levels. Adds +2 AB if the caster has Epic Divination Focus. * Turn Undead: Deals a little bit of damage to 10th level Palemasters. In addition, will also allow Evil clerics to "control" undead on a successful save. * Ultravision: New VFX. * Undeath to Death: Deals 1d10 Damage / Caster Level to level 10 Pale Masters on a failed save, but at -4 DC. Radius decreased to 15 meters instead of 20. * Undeath's Eternal Foe: The +4 Deflection AC is now only versus Undead. * Weird: Weird will Fear any targets that failed the Will save but succeeded on the Fortitude save, in addition to the damage dealt originally. * Word of Faith: Has been given a will save. Category:Spells Category:Spell Mechanics